Yeah! Maybe I'll Bring SexyBack
by hyperactivecheskie
Summary: iCarly song shuffle fic. 5 songs. 5 fics. 4 pairings. "She’s so cute when her nose scrunches up"; "she was kinda clinically insane"; "we were a passionate couple"; "he sees me, flaws and all"; "a nerd seeing his first bra".


**disclaimer: im not dan**

**A/N: So I always wanted to try this story shuffle song thing. You know where you shuffle your ipod and you make a short fic based on the song? And no skipping songs. So yea.. my ipod is very diverse.. so there's two fics here with Filipino songs. But the fic is in english of course.**

**SexyBack - Justin Timberlake**_  
I'm bringing sexy back_

I go over to the iCarly studios for rehearsals, laptop and camera in hand. Peeping through the window, I see her. Carly is pacing back and forth with her script, trying to memorize her lines. She's so cute when her nose scrunches up in that thoughtful way. I look around, trying to find a blond head. I look down and I see she's there laying stomach first on the beanbag. I wouldn't have payed much attention otherwise, but at this particular moment her shirt is riding up and I see a patch of her skin while her pants ride dangerously low.

I think this is the first time ever I stare at her longer than I did at Carly.

* * *

**Maybe - King (he's a filipino singer)**_  
Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too  
__cause i know you'll never do  
somebody else is waitin' there inside for you...._

Lauren Ackerman and I, after a year or so of not seeing each other, are good friends now. I know she was kinda clinically insane for a while. But she's pretty cool. She's been to therapy sessions and she's loads better. After talking to her about everything that had happened, I know now why she was like that. It was really complicated and it's not my story to tell. But let's just say everyone has their demons and she was definitely haunted by hers.

We talk all the time. We go to the movies, we eat dinner, we... ok SHE helps Carly and the kids with their homework. They've all forgiven each other. And I... find myself falling in love with her and for REAL this time. But every time we go to the movies, or eat dinner or help Carly with her home work.. she brings her boyfriend. And it sucks seeing that they are so damn perfect for each other.

* * *

**I know I'll never love this way again - Katharine McPhee (AI auditions)**_  
so i keep holding on before the the good is gone._

Freddie's dad and I were.. we were a passionate couple. Until it dawned to us that it was all passion and no substance. We divorced when Fredward was 5 and you could say it took it's toll on me. I suffocated my little boy with all my worrying. But maybe it's just because I didn't want to lose him. But I know I should set him free some day. Just not right now. Because whenever I hug my little boy, it's as if I'm hugging him.

* * *

**Maybe Somehow [Baka Sakali] - Marvin & Jolina** (ok it's a filipino song but due to the rules.. im still using this)._  
umaasa itong puso sa'yo. Baka sakali.. mahal mo rin ako.  
[translation] this heart is hoping for you. Maybe, somehow you'll love me too._

We're Seniors in High School now and we've all grown up. Sam has learned to release all her pent up energy towards sports, which we all think is good for her and society as a whole. I am much more laid back, which my friends keep teasing me about since I used to be as laid back as a straightjacket. Freddie no longer yells out random declarations of love, which I appreciate. It shows how much he's grown. He's over his childish crush.

But the sad thing is now that he's "normal" around me.. that's when I've realized how great he really is. I never took him seriously because.. how seriously can you take someone who has undeniably high expectations of you? But now that he sees me, flaws and all, maybe I can take him seriously... but the thing is.. is it too late?

"Hey Carls!" Freddie pokes my ribs from behind.

"Never.. do.. that," I stress.

He lazily puts his arm around my shoulder as we walk towards our first class. "You know I only do that to girls I actually like. So count yourself lucky".

This shallow comment gives me a ray of hope. Maybe it's not too late.

* * *

**Yeah! - Usher**_  
So I got up and followed her to the floor_

The only other place Freddie has ever seen me dance was in the studio for iCarly's random dancing. Now is entirely different because we're in a club. After three hours, Carly and I finally convinced him to come with us. It's not usually our scene but we've been having a great time. Except... the dork has been sitting out for almost all the dancing and Carly and I have both given up on him. She's been dancing with Connor, her boyfriend of 6 months. I, on the other hand, have been dancing with this guy Drake.. Jake.. Cake-whatever for only three minutes and he's already been.. groping me in ways I don't care for. I look at Freddie who's sitting just a few feet away. "Help Me," I clearly mouth to him but he just looks at me with this confused look on his face, like a nerd seeing his first bra. I would usually just turn around and kick this guy's ass.. but it's a club and I'm wearing these stupid heels and I don't think I have the ability to roundhouse kick anyone right now.

As I'm contemplating ways to deviously cut this guy's air-supply with my hair, I feel someone suddenly and softly cradle the back of my neck with his hand while simultaneously placing his other hand on the curve of my torso. All I see for a second is brown (although I could be wrong since it's dark) hair, nose and lips when I feel a mouth cover mine. I would've probably slapped this guy right now but his scent seems so familiar and I can't help but open my mouth as I feel his tongue trace my lower lip. I start running my hands through his hair and I instantly feel the Cake guy back away from behind me. We part slowly and I open my eyes to find my very own dork-in-shining-button down shirt wearing a very smug yet satisfied grin.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about," was all I could muster before I start dancing again... This time with a partner who won't grope me even if he knows I won't mind.

**

* * *

A/N**: **I was going to do 10. But that last one.. I really like it.. so that's the finale fic. lol. And just to be clear.. unlike my other fics, these fics don't coexist with each other because a creddie fic will forever be in a creddie universe and same goes with seddie. I don't think Carly and Sam will ever fight over Freddie...  
as for the time.. well, you can tell pretty much from the first few stories. The Yeah! one though.. I guess you could say they're in college.. sophomores. It makes more sense for them to go clubbing.**


End file.
